The Unthinkable Happens - Stairs ENDING
Jared finishes the final trials and beats Stairs. Synopsis Jared is heading towards the campsite. He is trying to get to the next trial. He keeps on seeing the shadow man, but has to go in the opposite direction. Jared makes it to the small campsite, and reads the note. Jared makes hand gestures as he is teleported again. Jared has to follow the light, and sees candles in jars. Jared hopes the jars have holes so the candles have oxygen. Jared finds a new friend. A pixie light appears, and Jared follows it as it lights up the area. Jared finds it pretty cool and fun. The game is trying to be spooky, but Jared is enjoying it way too much. Jared tells Future Jared to replace the spooky music with something happier. He replaces it with Kirby music! It's much more enjoyable now! The light tries to trick Jared, but Jared still follows it. Suddenly, the light splits into two, and runs quickly. Jared has to make sure he doesn't follow the fake one. Jared wonders what happens if he takes the wrong path. He manages to follow the correct one, and Jared wonders how this trial was set up! The light splits into a billion pieces! Jared doesn't know where to go, but he soon finds the correct one. Jared wants to photograph the light, because it is the happiest thing he has seen in the entire game. Jared makes it to the next section, and the lights fly into the sky. Jared returns to the main area again to the speaker man. Jared has to take a key off the corpse. Jared has one more trial to find. Jared misses his flying light friend! Jared becomes lost, but he finds a locked gate, and uses his key. He assumes he is making progress. He finds some corpses in a tress, and a note. Jared is only missing one photo in his journal. Jared reaches a rock with candles and images of people on it. Jared gets teleported, and is confused by the ominous voice. Jared tries to work out what is going on, as he enters a building. He thinks his character has cancer. He heads back into the areas he has been in the game already. The cabin, and the mineshaft. The ominous voice shushes Jared. Jared says that he was just trying to make journalism! The night vision turns off, and Jared realizes that he is probably at the end of the game. Jared can't see what he is doing, and then his camera flash guides his way. Jared likes how the lighting works here. He starts following something. Suddenly, text on a wall asks why does he trust them? Jared doesn't trust them anymore. Jared is told that he is now trapped. Jared thinks he could leave, but doesn't know. Suddenly, something jumps out of nowhere, and Jared is startled. Jared congratulates the game for legitimately scaring him. Jared keeps on moving. Jared is still recovering from being startled as he sees a fake door. He makes it back to the stairs. The game ends. The credits appear. Jared says that he loved the last section of the game. He thinks he understands how the story ended. He made people into monsters just for the sake of a story, and dehumanizing them. That part was cool. Jared is bummed that the original camera mechanic didn't make it into the final game. If the Kickstarter succeeded, it may have gone better. The game was good. Jared wishes there was a bit more in there. Jared wanted something to unmake the monsters. Jared congratulates the developers on a good game. Jared thanks everyone for watching the series. Category:Stairs Category:Videos